


New Year's kiss

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god this is too sweet, i'm getting the hang of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine doesn't hate all american traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A silly AoKaga requested for my beautiful, amazing kohai Mimi-chan. I hope you like it.

Aomine looked around him uncomfrotable about all those people reunited around a mirror ball waiting to do a stupid countdown; _fuck this stupid traditions_ , he thought, but then he felt a warm hand tugging at his and turned around to the smiling brilliant face of his boyfriend.

Kagami’s smile could iluminate an entire street and made those sodding butterflies flutter around his stomach everytime, so he tried to stop sulking and leaned againts the redhead’s frame, enjoying for once being able to touch him in public without fear of being frowned upon (not that he gave a damn, but Kagami was rather sensible to people opinions).

_I hate this, why didn’t we stay in Japan?_ he asked Kagami; _I wanted to show you some American traditions_ , the red head answered in between a chuckle; _well, they suck_ , Aomine was almost pouting by now. _You know what tradition doesn’t suck?_ , Kagami yelled over the crowd counting down the seconds before New Year. Aomine stared at his boyfriend doubtful, but he understood what he was talking about as soon as he was pulled into a kiss, he closed his eyes blissful and thought about the years ahead of them before putting his arms around Kagami’s neck.


End file.
